Episode 1: Allies in Time
by The Writing Twins
Summary: The Doctor, The TARDIS, Aliens, Twins, and the rest is spoilers. Welcome to our brains.
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends?

Episode 1: _Allies in Time_

_By Amelia & Merrissa Kate_

_**Disclaimer: **__The Writing Twins do not own Doctor Who, though we have a great wish too, we don't. We do however own the storyline and any OC characters in this "episode". This story is more of a learning curve for us as writers then for the entertainment of others, so all constructive criticism is welcome (We know are historical inaccuracies). This is also meant to be an __**episode**__ of Doctor Who meaning we will have an Intro and credits, in between each chapter is a commercial break and each "book" is an episode._

**Chapter One**

_*December 5__th__ 1893*_

It was a brisk December's night. A light blanket of snow carpeted the ground around the Factory floor as a scream reverberated through the metal structure. Two shadowed figures made their way around the higher platforms, slowly edging towards each other. Backs met, shots fired, an empty clip thudded to the floor, a new one clicked into place. A small green light shone, illuminating the barrel of a gun.

Intro rolls: /watch?v=vwPM_ENxpNE

"CYNTHIA!" the Doctor says wrapping the girl in a vice like hug. "Oh it's so good to see you! How have you been?!" Before the Doctor could say another word the man was on the floor the girls boot pressed firmly into his back. "OI! What was that for?!"

"How do you know her name?" The girl growled, kicking the sonic out of his hand.

"What?"

"How. Do you know. Her name?!" The girl repeated.

"Oh, ok. I get it. Cecilia, you're going to have to trust me on this one. Let me go so I can explain."

"CECILIA! Are you alright, is this the murderer?" a new voice entered into the room, followed by a well-dressed young woman. Cecilia shrugged, picking up the screwdriver before tossing it to the girl beside her. Rolling the foreign object in her hand she turned to the man on the floor. "So… is _this _what you used to kill them all?"

"Cynthia? Is that you? Gosh I can never tell with you two!" The Doctor exclaimed from his place on the floor. Cynthia looked over to her twin, the girl nodded to a rope on the back wall. Soon the doctor was tied to one of the metal poles holding the factory aloft. "Is this really necessary?!"

"Yes." The girls replied in unison. Cynthia continued "For one you know our names, two you have a suspicious glowing wand-" The Doctor cut her off.

"Glowing wand?! GLOWING WAND?! Are you kidding me? Of all the things you could have called it, you had to choose glo-" It was the Doctors turn to be cut off, by a kick, to the side of his face.

"No one talks to me sister that way." Cecilia says bluntly, turning to her sister and nodding.

"As I was saying." Cynthia spat "You have a suspicious GLOWING. WAND and Three! What is with that bowtie! I mean it's nauseatingly red! That in itself is a crime!"

"Oi! Bowties are cool! And it's sonic screw driver not _glowing wand_!" The Doctor ranted.

"Names aside, answer the questions!"

"Ok, ok! I know your names, because I know you, but not _now, _well yes _now_ but, In the future, my _sonic screwdriver _is not a weapon! It's a screwdriver! You know for putting shelves up with and the only reason I'm here is because I my TARDIS got readings of-" a green light whipped passed the group's heads. "Well… that, and now if you'd kindly UNTIE ME!". The twins dove to the side, Cynthia pulling out a small dagger and cutting the Doctor free as Cecilia rolled into the kneeling position gun poised laying down cover fire. "Oi! Don't shoot them, what did they ever do to you?!"

"They shot at us." The twins said shortly as Cynthia pulled the Doctor and herself to safety behind a derelict machine, Cecilia following quickly behind not turning around until out of firing range.

"It's getting too hot in here, we need to spilt up and re-group at headquarters." Cynthia informs them. They give the Doctor a look up and down and then turn to each other. "I'm not taking _Wand-boy._" Cecilia crosses her arms taking another look at the Doctor and then back at Cynthia. The two shared a moment before playing a quick game of rock, paper, scissors "Why do I always get stuck with the plebeians?! It's like the dishes all over again!" The Doctor gave her an offended look.

"A 900 year old Time Lord, compared the dishes…" He grumbled dashing after her.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm the Doctor

Episode 1: _Allies in Time_

_By Amelia & Merrissa Kate_

**_Disclaimer: _**_The Writing Twins do not own Doctor Who, though we have a great wish too, we don't. We do however own the storyline and any OC characters in this "episode". This story is more of a learning curve for us as writers then for the entertainment of others, so all constructive criticism is welcome (We know are historical inaccuracies). This is also meant to be an __**episode**__ of Doctor Who meaning we will have an Intro and credits, in between each chapter is a commercial break and each "book" is an episode._

**Chapter 2:**

Cynthia and the Doctor darted down to a back entrance, weaving and dodging through the green beams that seemed to make it their life goal, hitting the Doctor. Soon the pair stood in front of a door marked 'exit'. Cynthia tried the door jiggling the handle about before sighing.

"Damn it." She breathed before turning to the Doctor "It's locked."

"Do you think I would be able to have my…"

"Allow me." The girl smirked before diving into the door at full speed, the hinges breaking off and wood splintering everywhere.

"Well I guess that's one way of doing it." The Doctor spoke, glancing at the splintered off wood, gazing at the retreating back of Cynthia before running after her thinking longingly of his screwdriver.

Two more shot where fired, barely missing the two as they stumbled out the back gate. Cynthia took a look around the dimly lit back alley.

"Ok, headquarters is this way and please, try and keep up. Plebeians are always the hardest to escort." Cynthia said backhandedly.

"I'm. not. a. plebeian! Stop referring to me as Wand Boy and I know it's hard but you need to start trusting me." The Doctor pulled Cynthia into a small side street. "I know that it is hard to comprehend, but where friends. I need you to, _trust_ me." Cynthia looked up and down the man in front of her, she payed close attention to his eyes, they looked so… sad.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises _Wand Boy_" She smirked. The Doctor smiled back at her before taking her hand and running. They soon approached a dilapidated wooden building. If the Doctor didn't know better it would have looked like any old shack and he would have past right by it. Cynthia wrapped her hand around the door knob before turning it three times and then knocking on the door another five.

"What is this place?" The Doctor asked looking the building up and down.

"It's HQ, the thieves' guild." Cynthia replied before the door swung open revealing the frowning Cecilia.

"Don't look at me, Wand Boy over here took too long." Cecilia sighed before moving aside to let them in. The Doctor looked around taking everything in. The walls where caked in newspaper clippings and writing. The papers where all connected by long red ribbons coming from the outside and forming a point in the middle. The middle wasn't a picture like you would expect, it was a giant question mark. The girls took a seat on the sofa crossing their leg at the same time. The Doctor's face lit up gleefully and he ran around the wall like a kid in a candy store.

"Someone hand me my screw-" the Doctor began.

"No." The twins said in harmony, Cynthia smiling, Cecilia staring blankly.

"Oh well. Had to try. It's not like it would do any good anyway. Doesn't really work on… wood." The Doctor ran around a bit more. "So… there have been a bunch of murders in that factory within' the past few weeks" he jumped to a new picture. "Their found dead, tossed outside the factory." The Doctor turned around quickly "but you're missing the biggest question" He pointed at the giant question mark. "Not who did it, but why." He turned his attention back to the girls, "but what my question is, is why _you_ girls are investigating it. Your thieves, you steal things not investigate murders."

"Everyone has got a hobby Wand Boy."

"There has to be a deeper meaning then that. You need to trust me Cynthia." The doctor said getting closer to her.

"But that's the thing, Wand Boy. You know all these things about us and we don't even know your name… and you expect us to trust you? You could just be a mad man in a bowtie." The Doctor moved in leaning over Cynthia

"I'm the Doctor and there's only one thing you need to know about me, I am definitely a mad man with a bowtie."


	3. Chapter 3: Milecks

Episode 1: _Allies in Time_

_By Amelia & Merrissa Kate_

**_Disclaimer: _**_The Writing Twins do not own Doctor Who, though we have a great wish too, we don't. We do however own the storyline and any OC characters in this "episode". This story is more of a learning curve for us as writers then for the entertainment of others, so all constructive criticism is welcome (We know are historical inaccuracies). This is also meant to be an __**episode**__ of Doctor Who meaning we will have an Intro and credits, in between each chapter is a commercial break and each "book" is an episode._

**Chapter Three: **The Milecks

"The Doctor?!" the twins exclaimed jumping from their position on their couch. "You? The lanky man in the bowtie with a glowing wand?" Cynthia continued. "The Doctor? I'm sorry, but I find that _extremely _hard to believe." Cecilia stood up.

"We were told that he was the Oncoming Storm, like fire and ice and rage. They told us that the Doctor is a healer of wounds that are impossible to fix. Sewing the fabric of time and space, bending them to his will, and you expect us to believe… that's you?" Cecilia questioned the gangly man in front of her. The Doctor adjusted his bowtie before speaking.

"Yes."

"Ok then." Cynthia looked quizzically at her twin.

"Are you serious? You're going to believe him, just like that?" Cynthia questioned

"Yes." Cecilia said simply, pulling Cynthia to the side out of ear shot. "I'm pretty sure anyone who knows the Doctor only as the _'Oncoming Storm' _wouldn't try and imitate them, I made him seem as imposing as I could for a reason." Cynthia lightly pushed Cecilia out of her way and walked directly up to the Doctor.

"Ok Wand Boy, if you really are the Doctor, prove it. Legend has it that you have a box. I box that can go anywhere. I want to see it." Cynthia said, a triumphant look spreading across her face.

"Easy!" the Doctor replied snapping his fingers and twirling on the balls of his feet. Looking around and then turning back to them. "Actually, not easy. It's in that warehouse only took a few steps out of it before running into you two."

"Cynthia, your acting childish. We are not going to the warehouse where we got shot at without a proper plan, just for you to prove a point." Cecilia snapped.

"Fine. The plan is; we walk in guns raised, shoot the bastards dead and go to the box." Cynthia snapped back bitterly.

"We can't just kill them, that's ridiculous! Their just scared, you would be too if you woke up on a planet you didn't recognise." The Doctor said trying to calm them down. The girls turned to him.

"No one asked you." They said in sync.

"Where not killing them, their just scared." Cecilia restated, the Doctor gave Cecilia a smile.

"So your taking his side then?" Cynthia said angrily, jabbing a finger into her sister's chest.

"No." Cecilia said jabbing a finger back. "I'm just pointing out that you're not looking at all the options. Since when did violence ever solve violence?"

"I've got a transmitter that disables all weapons… inside the TARDIS" The Doctor piped up

"Yeah well then what are we going to do after that? Tickle them to death?" Cynthia snapped "Oh help me please, it's the Doctor savour of worlds is killing me with TICKLES, OH PLEASE, HELP ME!" sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Can we please start with looking at the information we already have?" Cecilia pleaded. "Let sort through this and work out a plan. Until then, _no one _is going into that warehouse."

The Doctor and Cynthia both gave her a sour look knowing that they couldn't argue with her.

"Humans…" the Doctor grumbled slumping down on the couch.

"Plebeians…" Cynthia grumbled back, slouching down on the other side making the springs squeak under her added weight.

"Ok, so what do we know so far?" Cecilia questioned.

"Well before my sonic was so rudely taken away from me, I was scanning the area and I picked up a crashed status chamber. I was scanning for those life forms names just before I bumped into you. The information should still be on my sonic" the Doctor spoke. Cynthia pulled the metal wand-like object from her pocket holding it away from the Doctor and fiddling with the controls. "What are you doing?" the Doctor shouted.

"Pressing buttons until it works." Cynthia stated matter-of-factly. When the lights in the room flickered the Doctor had, had enough.

"That is a complicated piece of equipment, you can't just press buttons until it works!" the Doctor snatched the object out of her hands. He opened the prongs with a graceful flick before bringing the object far too close to his face, inspecting every inch.

"What does it say?" Cecilia questioned

"It says that they are of the Mileck species, which, unless I'm wrong, which I never am, they have been completely extinct since their planets invasion around…" the Doctor took a look at his watch "500 years ago. Also, an interesting fact about the Mileck is that they are all born twins, mirrored twins to be exact… just… like… you…"


End file.
